


甜一盒豆奶E07

by AntarcticaParry



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticaParry/pseuds/AntarcticaParry





	甜一盒豆奶E07

《甜一盒豆奶》赫海 ABO  
青柠罗勒与柑橘A李盒x草莓牛奶O李海  
（套用豆奶最爱的祖马龙香水和礼盒最爱的初丁口味牛奶）  
OOC 现实向/婚后生活/生子预警/日常超甜  
主打一家三口一起生活的互动  
ABO的私设仍在摸索中……

EO7  
整个卧室都是一股草莓牛奶和青柠罗勒与柑橘相互纠缠攀升索吻的味道，李东海被被抱到卧室的时候脖子上靠近腺体的皮肤已经红了一片，他跪在床上急切脱掉冬季厚重的衣物，裤子蹬几下就甩往床下，李赫宰进屋的第一件事就是把空调温度调高，可不能把人冻感冒了，所以李东海脱掉所有衣服的时候李赫宰还穿着毛衣。

“赫宰...你这么怎么慢。”李东海顾不了这么多就把人脖子圈上吻了上去，李赫宰边和李东海接吻边扯过被子帮人盖上，由发情小老虎主导的亲吻充满了急迫和毫无章法，李赫宰把人小心放倒在床上，李东海以仰视的角度看那人一下子把毛衣脱掉，然后牵过小老虎的手放在皮带上，“宝贝儿，帮我解开。”，李赫宰吻过李东海的额头，鼻尖，扳着下巴和人接吻，两个人的舌头相互在口腔里追逐，小老虎手上动作不停，企图用暴力扯开皮带，在李东海感觉自己嘴巴也要窒息，信息素也要爆炸，手里也要暴躁起来的时候李赫宰终于离开了嘴巴向下一点点吻去，吻过已经涨红的小点，吻过肚子，把整个肚子都舔的湿湿的，肚皮很薄，稍微嘬一口就会变红留下印子，才一会儿李东海整个上半身就已经是一道道粉红的吻痕，李赫宰手指摸到那人的股间，已经是潮湿一片，两根手指轻轻松松的探入，把细小的褶皱抚平，“赫...你亲亲我，你快亲亲我，唔...赫...你亲亲我”，小老虎感受到作乱的两根手指，抓住李赫宰的手臂就让人快看看他，李赫宰把人的腿架到肩膀上，俯身上来，“宝贝儿...”。

进入的时候顺利到不行，Omega特殊的润滑让Alpha爱死了在发情期做爱，不知道是不是孕期的缘故，李赫宰感觉肠液忍不住都快满出来了，肠道一层层堆积上来，微高温，微蠕动，李赫宰清楚的感受到那人对他的呼应，但是不敢动作太大，生怕把压着人肚子。所以他慢慢的顶又慢慢观察小人儿的反应，可是对李东海来说真的是食之无味，小老虎被磨的气得打了一下李赫宰的背，“你...你快点啊，你...不行...我要快点的。”

这句话的杀伤力简直是，自家Omega胆子大了哈，还敢说他不行？李赫宰感觉又无奈又气，但还是拿过枕头垫在李东海腰上，“...那我快点？你要是不舒服就说。”李赫宰开始高频的往里顶，穴口的媚肉被操到一下翻出又翻进，“那个点...赫宰...那边..慢一点。”李赫宰就知道真正快起来这人又要受不了，他把两个人侧放，从后面进入，嘴巴吻着后颈腺体，牵过李东海的手护着肚子，等着人慢慢反应，看人舒服了就慢一点，看人想要了就快速抽插几下，最后李东海都累了，但还是不让人走，就让人在身体里埋着。

“东海？宝宝是不是在动？”，李赫宰感受到肚子里的宝宝闹的厉害。

“嗯？他？从一开始就动了好几下了。”

“？那你为什么不说，人还好吗？难受吗”李赫宰一下子就急了，说着就想起身。

这下抽插把李东海激得腰都软了，“你！你敢再动一下！我就知道你肯定顾忌小星星，但是医生不是说了吗？你就是关心则乱，没关系的...我很舒服的。”李东海说着说着脸红了起来，接着快速解释道，“我的意思是，他动没关系，不怎么难受，就是正常的胎动。”

“我们东海很舒服？”李赫宰抓到那人害羞的点，往里顶了顶，把人弄得娇喘微微，李赫宰在李东海的肚脐眼上用手指画圈圈，一边和小星星互动一边往前列腺顶。

“东海，东海，东海”李赫宰舔着李东海的耳垂，“我们东海大着肚子做爱的感觉好不好，哥哥把你做的舒不舒服，哥哥行不行？嗯？小星星怎么来的？”，李东海刚才就射了两次听到这荤话下身颤巍巍就要立起来，李赫宰注意到人的反应，就帮人撸起来，后穴酸胀发麻，前面又是葱白手指帮忙，耳边还有人湿热的气息和不知羞的话，李东海觉得虽然是冬天，但是未免也太热了。

李赫宰到现在还是硬到没射，身下人的反应太可爱他有心逗他，而且自家Omega怀孩子太辛苦，总要先满足他，这个姿势又深又不会伤到人，房间里是两人的气味，屋里窗帘透着夕阳光，床上虽然乱糟糟但是足够使人放松，“这次等我一起。”李赫宰撸着撸着帮人堵住了渗透着精液的小口，大概是怀孕的原因，李东海以前没那么容易射，只怕是胎儿压迫到精囊，这几个月帮人撸出来都比以前容易。

李东海一想到这个就羞到把脸埋进枕头，但是被李赫宰下身的撞击溢出小声的娇喘，终于忍不住射了李赫宰满手，李赫宰也顺势射了出来，“等一下抱你洗澡。”射完以后李东海动也不想动，窝在李赫宰怀里做猫咪，李赫宰怕东西留在人体内让人不舒服，边亲边哄，最后李东海双手一挂李赫宰脖子，任人抱着去泡了个热水澡。

清洗出来以后已经是饭点，李赫宰想把人投喂饱，可是李东海累到不想说话，只想趴在床上睡觉，于是Alpha帮人盖好被子，自己去厨房煮了泡面，仔细想想那人等一下会饿就用小火煮了一锅泡菜汤，小火咕嘟咕嘟，又把米饭煮好，保温着等待Omega的享用。

可是李东海一睡就再也没什么起的欲望，李赫宰在沙发上用小小的音量看电视，中间去看了好几次都是熟睡到张嘴的李东海，李赫宰蹲在床边帮人确认了有没有发烧，又盯着人家睡颜笑出声，最后自己把泡菜汤关火，又洗漱了一下，上床抱过自家Omega也甜甜的入睡。

但是发情期显然不会这么轻易结束，半夜李赫宰又被浓郁的草莓牛奶味戳醒，小老虎的手摸上他的腹肌，嘴巴无意识往人颈窝里钻，李赫宰把迷迷糊糊的人叫醒，一摸后面又是湿漉漉一片，李东海意识还没反应过来身体倒是诚实的很，被叫醒以后微微喘着粗气，李赫宰亲上李东海无意识张开的小嘴把人嘴里的空气都抢来，有了下午的经验，李赫宰逐渐掌握了节奏，李东海的气音在黑暗中被无限放大，他的身体在孕期十分敏感，李赫宰只要稍微用力一点就特别容易得到快感，要是撞到生殖腔那层薄薄的膜或者那一点，脚趾会忍不住蜷缩，眼角一下子就会因为快感而眼红。

“东海叫的真好听，我，好喜欢。”李赫宰用力的撞了好几下，“我以为东海今晚都要睡着了，但是还是想要哥哥对不对，东海快说，说你想要。”

“想要...赫宰哥哥...东海想要的...东海想要哥哥。”李东海说完以后飞快捂住了自己的嘴，要是在清醒的时候，他是怎么样也说不出这样的话的。

李赫宰把人手从嘴上拿开，把人抱到自己大腿上亲他，坐着和人做爱，两人的下半身牢牢契合着，中间隔着个大肚子，李赫宰手摸到人背上，顺着人的脊梁摸，一直摸到蝴蝶骨，虽然怀孕以后胖了不少，但是现在的坐着的姿势让蝴蝶骨特别明显，李赫宰在人肩膀上亲出一个又一个印子，又往人耳朵里吹气。

“你不准欺负我...”李东海一边爽一边感觉这人的手一直在作乱，“等..星星出来以后...我要告状...”。李赫宰轻笑一声，抚上了肚皮，想了一会儿摸出枕头下面的手机，“我们东海要告状？现在就可以告。”说着用手机打开了自动窗帘，圣水洞公寓面朝汉江，一望无际江景，楼层又高，贴着单向玻璃，外面人看不见，屋里人却能把这首尔夜景收入眼中。

现在李赫宰开了窗帘，羞得李东海直把被子往身上披，李赫宰也没阻止，忙着逗他，“我们东海不是要告状吗？向哪颗星星告呀，是江对岸的那颗还是月亮旁边那颗？”

“别人看见怎么办！”李东海气的在他胸口锤了好几下。

“谁会看见，只有星星会看见。”李赫宰把手托到李东海的下腹，那是小星星最容易胎动的地方，又释放出安抚的信息素，果不其然肚子里的小宝宝动了一下。李东海害羞到后穴狠狠收缩了一下，两人都被刺激了一下。

所以李赫宰就更加想逗他，“宝宝你看看，都是星星，但是也可能是飞机，你说这群红眼航班的人看得见吗？小星星又知道吗？他爸爸害羞起来这样紧，快把我夹的要射出来，宝宝你说呢？”

李东海股间的水像不要钱似的流，李赫宰平常在舞台、机场或者节目上一直都是温暖照顾人的，但是面对陌生人时又是冷清禁欲的，可是只有他知道，李赫宰会在他耳边说些不知羞的话，做爱的时候，动情的时候，是一个坏坏的李赫宰，李赫宰待他如珍宝，宠他，闹他，操他，这些时候都是别人不可见的温柔与缱绻，这么一想，李东海感觉下面的水流的更多了。

“我们东海是水做的大海啊，怎么这么多水，哥哥进来好方便。”李赫宰感觉李东海的水流到他的大腿上，撞的越快滴的越多，他把手伸到两个人的结合处摸了一把，然后把满手的水抹到李东海圆圆的肚皮上，“宝宝，你还记不记得我们第一次发情期，我现在终于知道了，我们宝宝是一颗小水星。”

天知道李东海羞愧成什么样子，直到以后李恩海拿着八大行星的图册请爸爸来讲的时候，李赫宰讲完了其他七个，却偏偏把水星留给李东海，小老虎的脸用光速红起来。最后狠狠拍了那个皮皮宰好几下。

 

总而言之，孕期的发情期对两人都有独特的回忆，对Omega来说，那种怀着孩子却又忍不住想做爱的心情让人脸红，对Alpha来说呢，孕期的Omega特别乖又特别多汁，李赫宰对李东海和孩子喜欢的都不知道怎么样多多爱抚才好。


End file.
